Reckless
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Part 2 to 'The Key' Someone is poisoning the water. A lot of people are sick, and N Tek needs to find a cure before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: If you haven't read my fanfic 'The Key' you won't get this so read it first. Also be aware this is after season 4**_

 _ **Official Disclaimer: I don't own Max Steel or anything else from it. Mattel does!**_

* * *

 _ **Reckless**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Basics**_

Jim sat back in his plastic fold up chair. Fishing pole in hand, and a sandwich in the other. His son was waste deep in the lake holding on to Nears hand as she reach out with the other. Beyond them was a beach ball and honestly to Jim it would have been better if Max had went for the ball. But Near insisted since she was trying to get rid of her fear of deep water. It was three months since the incident. Three months since Dredd took her and Max got stuck under all that rock under water for nearly an hour. She became afraid of the water after that. Baths were fine, that wasn't deep water. Tek watched from her vantage point on the shore trying to tell them not to make the water ripple to much or the ball would simply float away. Which it was doing anyways.

"Why doesn't Steel just hover over and get the ball?" Molly asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Something about them needing to solve their own problems without the hover feature. Or Near could probably hover over to it too." Jim said and sighed and nearly chocked on his own coffee when Near slipped and nearly climbed up Max like a tree. Both Tek and Steel were in stitches laughing at the two.

"Near sweetheart the water is only three feet deep. Why don't you just walk over and pick it up." Molly yelled. Near looked up at Molly and pointed at the ball. "Yes dear the ball." The only person that could make her do anything she didn't want to do it was Molly. She was scared to death of the woman, she finally got to see Molly angry at Forge not to long ago, and Jim wasn't to sure why. He walked in on it. But everyone in the room was either pretending nothing was going on or cowering in a corner. Near had hid under her seat covering her head. She told Jim when he picked her up that she thought Molly was going to explode.

"Gotcha!" Near yelled and walked back toward land.

"Alright Jim...lets see if we can't catch dinner for tonight." At least for them Neither Near nor Tek ate human food. Mostly just drank water and had turbo power cells much like their father Steel. Father meaning they were engineered using his technology. He had taken the idea of being a father very seriously and was caught teaching Tek how to swim not to long ago. Tek loved the water, and everything about it. It fasinated her very much. The idea that less then half of it had been explored amazes her so very much. A lot of her possessions in her room were found on a beach. Some rocks that look like certain shapes, sea shells, and bits of drift wood. At one point and honestly the cutest thing Molly ever seen was last night. Near had found a heart shaped rock by the shore and brought it over to Tek and gave it to her. Tek looked it over, played with it in her hands for a moment before smiling. Her smiling like this was rare. The only time she ever saw Tek smile like that was well...never. Yeah she would laugh, and smile that big toothy smile of hers...but not something soft and warm like that. A smile mostly reserved for Near alone.

Steel watched his family as they ran around the beach. It was quiet time, and they were on vacation on a local island not to far off shore from copper Canyon just in case they were needed, but for now they were happy, and his daughters were too. Max threw the ball to Steel who bunted it toward Near who hit it back to Tek. Tek went to hit it and faltered before landing on her backside. If there was one thing weird about Tek it was the way she actually walked. She didn't walk flat footed like humans did. She walked as if she were forever stuck in a position for wearing high heels. Near on the other hand had fingers like humans but could only move two individually. The pinky, ring, and middle finger moved together as if they were stuck together. So her thumb and first fingers were the only ones that moved individually. They both had their quarks, and pet peeves.

"Don't! help me." Tek hated people to help her. She saw it as a weakness and didn't take Max's hand when it was offered to her.

"Just trying to help my sister out. Thats all." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Tek its alright to let others help you." Near said trying to justify Max's actions. She however didn't see it that way. She swatted her sisters hand away and got up on her own.

"Whatever." Tek sighed picking up the ball throwing it to Max. "I'm just saying I'm a big link and can take care of myself."

"I'm sorry." Near was by far the gentlest of the two. They were considered twins since they almost looked exactly alike save for a few minor details like the hand and foot thing. Ones hair was thicker and shinier while the others was thinner and matte. Ones eyes would glow uncontrollably so they had special glasses made to hide the glow from the outside world. It just looked like she needed to wear reading glasses.

Max on the other hand had just turned 19 hence them going on vacation. Jim had missed out on a lot of these birthdays and tried to think of special ways to make up for it.

Tek ran into the ocean to catch the ball and nearly screamed as she saw fish floating up from the sea.

"Dad?" Tek called out. The worry in her voice caused Steel flutter over to take a look. He looked around at Jim who was standing up. He didn't look pleased. But he wasn't looking at the fish it was looking at the horizon. Off the coast where they were was a tanker dumping something into the water.

"What are they doing to the water?" Near asked

"Some people just want to kill things...not caring." Max said. "Don't worry though. We'll stop them." Max said motioning to Steel to follow.

With a blast of blue energy they were off.

"Tek? I have a bad feeling." Tek looked up at her gentle sister and nodded.

"As much as I'd want to deny it. So do I."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: Being sick suck...**_

* * *

 _ **Reckless**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Mistaken**_

From the shore Near and Tek watched as Max Steel made his way toward the boat. Tek could feel the fear radiating off her sister. Her connect Tek self could feel her wish even if it wasn't verbal.

"They'll be alright." Tek whispered. The fear didn't falter, but she could feel that she was doing a bit better now that at least someone said it.

" I hope so."

Max landed on the ship and starred at the two men throwing the barrels off the side. They had stopped and stared at the armor clad hero.

"And what do you think your doing? Thats illegal to throw chemicals into the ocean without proper gear. Their are places you can do that on land where its legal and disposed of properly." Max said pointing to the barrols in question.

"Oh its alright...its not like anyone in copper canyons going to care much soon anyways. My odorless, colorless poison has started to spread like wildfire." 'Oh great that voice...' Max turned to look at the villain in question. Toxzon.

"Oh no not you..." Steel said "Why you gotta pop up now. We're on vacation!" Steel wiggled his 'hand' at Toxzon.

"Well sorry to ruin your fun but playtime is over." He said pointing his wrist guns at Max and fired his ooze toward him. Max dodged behind the mast.

"Go Turbo Strength!" Max yelled jumping out from behind the mast and launched his attack. The mast sizzled and popped and broke into the water. The lights that were on the top popped loudly causing the gear box down bellow surge and catch fire. The barrels of toxic ooze caught fire and exploded. Max and Toxzon were launched into the water.

Max once again chanced modes coming back up to the surface. He watched the boat or whatever was left of it sink to the bottom.

'Brother, Dad!' Nears voice in his head called out worriedly.

'Are you alright?' Tek called too.

'We're fine. We'll let this fire burn out. It'll hopefully burn whats left of the crud he put into the water.' Steel said flew back to the shore. Max flopped onto the sand once there.

"Toxzons gone though. I didn't see him escape the water." Jim said motioning to the house. "I'll go call N Tek. Tell them what we witnessed. Hopefully they can contain whatever might escape the flames." He finished walking off. Max looked at his sisters Tek pushed Near toward them both.

"She was worried."

"You were too...don't lie."

"I'm not lying if I don't say anything." Tek growled her furious nature surfacing for only a few moments. Her anger went away when she realized that Near was almost in tears.

"Daww we're alright." Steel said hugging himself to Nears face.

"I saw that explosion and you fell in again...I just thought..." Near turned around not wanting anyone to see her face.

"Daww she's such a softy." Max said running up and picking up Near. His armor already been shed. He ran into the water with his prize.

"Don't you dare Max..." She gasped when she was thrown in. She stood back up laughing. She splashed Max, and tried to run in the surfe. She didn't get to far, the waves knocked her over once again.

Jim looked over the video channel. He could see that their were a lot of stretchers behind Forge.

"Toxzon you say? Everyone has been treated for a virus when this is a toxic chemical? I'll tell Berto right away. But this doesn't look good for a lot of people Jim. I think the waters been contaminated here. We might need your help." Forge said

"We'll come as soon as we can." Jim said and sighed looking at Molly.

"No vacation for heroes I suppose." Molly looked out the window at the two playing in the water. "Hey you two get out of the water! Theirs chemicals in it right now!" She often thought that Max never grew up and she still had a teenager on her hands. She constantly was having to get onto him about something. At least the twins cleaned and stayed clean. Their room was mostly spotless, although the top drawer of their dresser was full of random junk they found. Molly thought she never wanted anymore children and even though they were officially Steels kids...she found herself helping out in raising them. They didn't have a mother, so she would be their female role model if she could.

"Alright gang lets get packed up. We gotta go back to Copper Canyon. We gotta help clean up with Toxzon left behind." Jim called out. Of course their were a lot of protests, but the beach house would always be here when they needed it to be. They could always come back.

Tek sighed walking over to the beach toys they left out. The ball, a few boogy boards, and a couple of towels. Nothing much, just for starters. She did want to see if she could surf, but they would have time for them sometime later. Today, she felt their was unrest back home. Something was wrong, and it wasn't good.

"Whats the matter Tek?" Max asked deflating the beach ball she handed him.

"You know how Connect Tek is designed to hear your wishes and try to make them reality?" Tek asked looking back in the direction of Copper Canyon.

"Yeah. Thats how I understood it and created those armors."

"Well when in cities I can hear everyones individual desires if they stand next to me...and I loose their thoughts once they walk away. But if so many people in a concentrated space wish the same thing, at the same time...I can year it from a greater distance." She looked Max in the eyes. "I can hear them Max...they're crying, and calling for help. Help that won't come, because even those who are trying to help don't know what to do. I can't help them either because I don't know how to do anything organic. I feel...useless."

"The fact that you want to help is good enough Tek." Steel said throwing the towels into a bin and closed it up. "We'll help, your brother and I have taken on Toxzon before...They'll be alright."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: Feeling a bit better now. Might even put out another chapter soon :D**_

* * *

 _ **Reckless**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Sensing**_

Max walked into the brand new N Tek base. It was made out of the old abandon mines shafts. Hardly anyone went out that way because of the fact that it was way out in the desert and it was in the middle of nowhere too. No towns for hundreds of miles. Their was only a tiny sign that said 'mine field keep out'

But no matter how many N Tek bases you walk into they always smelled the same, and always had the silver, black, and green colors to it. Near loved the smell, she wasn't sure if it was because it was the smell she was created into, or if it was just the comfort she got from it. She once asked Berto why all the bases smelled the same he said it was probably just the chemicals they used to clean the bases. But today...

Today their was a new smell in the air. Of chemicals she didn't know the smell of. She looked around the room. Every available space was being used as a shelter for the sick. Rayne sat on a stretcher an IV going into her arm. Berto sat next to her with CYTRO behind them.

"Sickness knows no limits and cares not for the people it hurts." Tek whispered. "What do we do?"

"We find the toxins and neutralize it." Forges voice echoed in the room. "Its all we can do."

"Just like with a snake, we can find an anti venom in the venom." Jim said. He looked up at Forge. "Do we have the Toxin?"

"No...thats why we need you. Berto is laid up with his sister and two of their brothers. They can't focus on a datapad much less a piece of paper. They can't think straight."

"Then lets get started." Jim walked up the stairs toward the labs. Max sighed putting his hand on Raynes shoulder. She looked up at him and weakly smiled.

"I'm alright Max. Just a little tired." Brave as always.

"I guess the best thing we can do is play nurse for them until your dad finds a cure." Near said walking over to where the nurses station was. She wasn't just going to sit back and watch. She wanted to help.

By the end of the day they weren't sure how many boxes of bottle water, or MRE were moved all around the city but Max and Steel lay on the floor right under the air conditioning having just took a shower. Near sat in a corner rubbing her feet, and Tek was still leaning against the wall.

All four of them not sure what to do next. Eventually Near crawled over to Max and put her head on one of his outstretched arms and curled in much like she did when she first moved in with them. Tek sighed doing the same to the other side. Max looked from one arm to the other and sighed.

"Really?" He chuckled. He was their big brother and they wanted a hug. Or rather, after that day of seeing all the sickness and a few deaths they just needed it.

"Just go with it." Tek said an unusual sign of affection. He sighed and held them both for a little while.

Forge walked into the shower room to see the four of them sleeping on the floor. He sighed shaking his head.

"Amateurs..." He chuckled walking into the mens shower.

* * *

Jim looked through the microscope sighing shaking his head. When he pulled back he rubbed his eyes and looked at the unnumbered sample. He had lost count with how many samples he had looked at. But their had to be hundreds. Each one wrong, and he wasn't sure why. Perhaps they were looking at a diluted sample and he couldn't possibly help. They needed the real deal to get anything solid.

Toxzon was gone and no one knew where his new hide out was. He would have to go back to the spill site to see if he could locate a barrel that didn't explode or empty itself into the salt water. He looked up at Molly who had fallen asleep a lot time ago at her desk. He was sure his son and his little family were asleep too. He could always ask Steel over the link, but he wasn't to sure that was a good idea. Waking him up could cause a chain reaction in waking the others as well. They had all worked hard today. So much for vacation right?

He sighed and stretched. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone set a cup of coffee next to him. He looked up to see Jefferson. An apple sticking out of his mouth.

"Heard you needed a pilot?"

"Where did you hear that?" Jim asked kind of surprised.

"I heard it on your face when you realized you couldn't do anything with these tiny samples pulled from the water. I seen it before on Bertos face. Come on Rocket Guy...lets go get your sample. Kat needs it." Jefferson said.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Jefferson tried to play it off.

"You love her." Jim chuckled and put his lab jacket on Molly who just softly smiled. "Its not bad."

"Your not supposed to have a relationship with your coworkeres man."

"I married mine." Jim said and walked out of the room. "Come on lets get this over with. The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get back and find this cure."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Reckless**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Couldn't get any worse.**_

Tek opened her eyes having she was being carried by CYTRO. The bathroom floor wasn't exactly the best place to have fallen asleep. She looked up at the tall tank of a body and narrowed her eyes. Her pet peeve playing up again.

"I can walk..." She blurted. CYTRO surprised at this nearly dropped her to the ground.

"Tek?" Near was at Teks side almost instantly concerned for her sister. Although her sister was a bit skeptical of being looked at the way Near would look at her.

"Hey I'm no baby..." Tek grumbled only to have Nears forehead against her own. She sighed and pressed forward.

"Oh how come she gets hugs and I don't?" Steels jealous whine came from behind CYTRO. Tek looked up at her dad and gave him the usual crooked smile.

"Mine." Tek picked Near up and paraded around the hallway. Luckily for Tek Near wasn't to heavy. Almost like picking up a doll.

"Alright you two. People are trying to sleep." Max said scooting them into another room. The room in question was technically Bertos lab. Max stopped and looked around. He thought his dad would be in there.

"Dad!" Max looked around the room and then stopped for a second. "Maybe he went for some coffee?" Steel offered. Max shrugged his shoulders. He had been working pretty hard in there.

"Maybe. Well at least we can get some sleep in here. That tiled floor in the bathroom wasn't that...clean." Max said and looked up at the girls who were already leaning on one another on the couch. He walked over and sat down on the recliner. Steel pulled a pillow over from the couch and put it onto the coffee table. He curled up on it and looked around as CYTRO got into his docking bay to recharge.

* * *

Jim stood on a boat looking out over the ocean. Near them was the island that they had stayed on countless times for a vacation. In his head he knew this place wasn't safe. His gut told him they were being watched. But now wasn't a time for caution. Right now he needed to get that sample. Their was a lot to worry about back at base. To many peoples lives were on the line. He pulled on a helmet and looked at Jefferson.

"Call me if you notice anything strange. I'll be back up as fast as I can." He turned on the air on the tank.

The water was actually kind of cold now. So when he jumped in it was a slight shock to his system. It took him a second before he finally was able to move around a little bit.

He continued to sink to the bottom. It took him a little while before he could see the ship wreck. On the sea floor were tons of barrels of waste products. All with the same brand. Jim narrowed his eyes suddenly realizing just one thing.

Toxzon wasn't anywhere among the wreckage. Or anywhere to be seen as a matter of fact. Jim turned this way and that to see if he could see anything out of the ordinary. He swam over to the barrels and tied a few up to the next he brought along. He swam back to the surface throwing the rope to Jefferson.

"I'm afraid Toxzon has once again disappeared."

"That dude is slippery." Jefferson said helping Jim from the water. The went into the wheel house. Jim still didn't feel right, something didn't add up. He turned to look at the barrels then it hit him. The barrels down on the sea floor were in a pile. If you throw something into the water it doesn't just fall straight down does it? He walked over to the barrels. He pealed back the lid and looked inside. Within was what looked like a mess of wires, and a green mass of ooze. Jim turned yelling for Jefferson to abandon ship. Jefferson turned just as Jim was launched sky high by an explosion. Jefferson jumped from the window into the water. The force of the explosion pushed him into the water with great force. Toxzon wanted to cover his footprints very well. When Jim hit the water he could feel the burn on his skin. That green ooze was burning his leg. He felt himself being pulled from the water onto a large yellow raft. He looked up into Jeffersons face before loosing consciousness.

* * *

Steel sat up looking around.

"Jim?" He saw Max sleeping in the recliner and his girls were sleeping on the couch. Both of their legs a tangled mess in the blanket. Kind of reminded him of kittens. Steel looked over by the desk. A cold cup of coffee was all he seen. "Max...?" Steel looked out over Maxes face. Max opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his ultralink.

"Steel? Is it morning yet?" Max said looking at his watch. It wasn't even after 3am. "Dude!?" Max grumbled and turned over.

"I got a message from your dad. He said they're in trouble. He went back to the island to get a better sample. Their was a bomb in one of the barrels. He was caught in the explosion." Steel said. His daughters sat up and looked at Steel.

"Dad...you can get messages from Jim?" Near asked. Not really aware of the back story between himself and Jim. Simply because it reminded Jim of home. He didn't want to bring it up unless he had to.

"Well yeah I was linked to him once upon a time. Once your linked to someone it never really goes away." Max said looking up at Steel.

"We need to get to that island. Lets go boot up the Turbo Jet."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: Surprise another chapter just cause I'm finished with work early yay!**_

* * *

 _ **Reckless**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Hang Tight**_

Near and Tek had never been allowed in the Turbo Jet. as a matter of fact they never even saw it.

"And you have children now?" TJ asked. "How did that happen?"

"Ah well they were reverse engineered from me. Tek has more of my attitude but Near has more of my passion." He landed on Nears head running his 'hand' through her hair as if petting her.

"He never forgets to fawn over us either. Always so supportive." Near said nuzzling him back.

"Best dad ever." Tek poked Steels forehead. Steel chuckled knowing that was as far as an affection he was going to get from her.

"And you can create anything?"

"No...no I can't create anything...just mechanical stuff."

"Tek I think you downgrade yourself to much." Max said from the pilots seat. "Humans are machines...just squishier." Max said poking his own cheek.

"Its...complex anatomy Max." Tek said crossing her arms. "Its a technology I know nothing about. No matter how many books I've read...I could never hope to understand the human mind."

"Its true. Every last person no matter what has an opinion that differs from the person sitting next to them, and the one from them. We will never hope to understand anything about it." Near said still nuzzling Steel. He was soaking it up.

"Thats what makes you far more human then you know."

"But we're ultralinks." Near said looking at Max.

"Yeah, but its one step closer to thinking the way we do."

"We are approaching the destination." TJ announced.

(0)

Jim heard the jet flying overhead. He opened his eyes to see the bandages on his leg. Jefferson had pulled a huge piece of metal from it about two inches long. His calf was totally covered in gauze. He would have to enjoy the use of that cane once again. He sighed as dawn broke over the ocean. It created a red glow over the sky. Its color spilled over the waves making it look like blood. He didn't like the look of it. He still needed that sample, and he was sure it was nowhere to be found.

He lay back against the tree. The house they normally stayed in had been burnt to the ground. He dare think what would have happened to them if they had stayed another night there. Obviously whoever had burnt it down, may it be Toxzon or one of his minions he wasn't sure. All he knew was they had some rebuilding to do.

The Turbo Jet landed not to far away from them on the beach. Max looked on at the house or lack there of and sighed. He loved that house too.

"My rock..." Tek said and looked at Near almost apologetically. Near had never seen the look of remorse on her sisters face before.

"Its okay. I can find another one just as pretty." Near offered trying to console her sister. Tek almost looked like she wanted to cry. It was unusual. Near leaned over putting her head on Teks shoulder.

"Don't baby me." Tek tried to say. Near shook her head slowly.

"But I want to be hugged." Tek looked at the top of her sisters head and just put her arms around her for a moment before standing up and getting out of the jet.

"They are...quite the couple aren't they?"

"They were designed for one another." Steel told TJ.

Max ran toward the house.

"Dad!" He yelled looking around.

"Max over here." He heard Jeffersons voice coming from the tree line. Max looked around seeing Jefferson with Jims arm thrown over his shoulder. The injured man sighed.

"Your mother is going to be pretty ticked when she sees me."

"Thats an understatement what happened here? It looks like a war zone." Max said helping Jefferson pull his dad toward the jet.

"The house was already burned when we got here. But our ship exploded throwing us around like rag dolls." Jefferson got into the jet pulling Jim on board. Max looked on as he saw his sisters staring hand in hand on the beach looking at what once was the house.

"Don't worry, we can rebuild it. It'll be fun. We can even put in a garden for you two to play in." Max said. The two girls looked around at Max and shook their heads.

"We can't go." Near said This confused Max for a second almost like they didn't want to go with him at all.

"We need to get that sample Max and...Nears afraid."

"Thats alright we can go and she can wait here." Steel offered trying to be supportive of his frightened daughter.

"But I want to go...I don't want you to go into the water without me again. It scared me." Near said. Max walked forward putting his hands on the young femmes shoulders stooping low to look her in the eyes.

"Then its time to figure out what your more afraid of." This shocked her. She almost expected him to tell her to stay on land until he gets back. Their had been a few battles that he fought over the last few months where he told her to stay put. But this time, the look in his eyes meant he might need them. She slowly nodded and looked at her sister who disappeared into Nears own chest.

"Water...won't hurt me." She said and disappeared into Maxes chest. The now armored of hero walked toward the ocean.

"Be careful Max. Those barrels pack a punch." Jefferson yelled.

"Have Steel scan for bombs!" Jim called also. Max waved to them both and got into the water before turning into Scuba mode, and swam toward the wreckage.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: Read and Review!**_

* * *

 _ **Reckless**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Into the Deep**_

They didn't go very far having found the N Tek boat that Jefferson and his dad rode in on. It was laying not to far from where Toxzons boat was only its nose was pretty much missing.

"Hey Steel we need to scan those barrels."

"Yeah but if I detach the girls will too." Steel said.

"Oh don't worry dad we don't breath anyways." Near said detaching from Max. She had on a set of goggles and she gave Max a thumbs up.

"You...don't breath?" Max asked.

"Nope we're completely mechanical and liquid cooled so we don't really need to worry about vents." Tek said exiting Nears body as well. Both of which looked up to see the wreckage.

"Its kind of forboding don't you think?" Near asked keeping as far back from it as she dared. Steel hovered closer scanning the barrels.

"They're all full of bombs!" Steel said motioning for everyone to stay back. "I can defuse them with a low turbo pulse...or it could also set them off."

"Might also destroy the other barrels that could still have the junk in them." Tek said pointing to a few barrels farther off. "Those look like the real deal." Tek said swimming toward them.

"Tek no!" Steel exclaimed pulling her back. "Let me have a look first. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Stop babying me!" Tek pulled away from her dad.

"Tek...its an order." Steel said crossing his arms. Tek rolled her eyes and crossed her arms right back.

"When are you going to stop treating me like I don't know what I'm doing?" Tek grumbled at him.

"When you actually start showing a bit of caution. You act like you can't get hurt."

"I can rebuild myself if I'm destroyed."

"Not if you don't have enough energy." Near said taking hold of her sisters hand.

"Near..." Tek warned. Near let her sisters hand go and looked down as if she were in trouble.

"I'm sorry..." Near whispered swimming back over to Max.

Max watched as his sister glared at her much kinder sister for a few minutes before she realized what she did.

"You need to be a bit more watchful of what you say or do Tek. We're here as your parents and siblings. We want to care for you, and want you to be safe. But if you keep pushing us away like that we'll think you don't want us to care and will stop worrying because we think you'll only get mad." Max said watching Steel swim back toward them.

"Thats the stuff. We should take it up to TJ." He said motioning to Tek to help him grab it.

"That stuff won't...hurt you two will it?" Near was already edgy from what just transpired between herself and Tek, but her fear caused her to ask it anyways. Max put his arm around Nears shoulder and shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure if it would Steel wouldn't have invited her over to help." Max said trying to reassure the young Ultralink.

Max was able to feel Nears thoughts and fears through pictures in his mind. But he was unable to feel Tek since they weren't linked. So he couldn't feel what Tek was feeling. Only through the fear he felt from Near did he know that Tek was angered again by the question but of course Tek let it slide.

Once back on dry land Near stayed near the water as Max, Tek, and Steel sealed the barrel better and stuck it in the cargo area of TJ. It would be a lot safer there then in the water.

"Near come on! We need to get this stuff back to N Tek so we can save those people." Max yelled. Near looked around on the island and then back at Max. she felt anchored to the spot. Like something was telling her to stay. She tried to move, but something stopped her. She turned to look around a bit. She shook her head and ran off into the woods.

"Near!" Steel called going after her. "What are you doing? Max called us back to the Turbo Jet!" he landed on her shoulder.

"I'm...looking for something?"

"Your not stalling to try and stay away from Tek again are you?" Steel asked

"No not really. I just have a feeling theirs something near here...something. We've missed."

"Near I've been to this island many times. Its small and abandoned." Steel jumped when he heard something he wasn't sure about. Their was a rocky area with a water fall. Its where they would get their fresh water from. Max and he used to swim here when they were younger.

"Yeah its just a fresh water source." Steel said and rolled his optic when Near jumped in. She looked around under water. She could hardly believe her eyes at what she was seeing. Windows. She couldn't see into them they must have been those one way windows, but their was a under water or inland building there. She quickly got to the surface only long enough to snatch her dad who was talking to Max and Tek who had showed up while she was under water.

Steel glared at his daughter with his arms crossed for only a few moments. She pointed to the windows, and Steel was stunned. He turned back to look at Near who shrugged her shoulders.

"It was like it called to me." Near said through the link. "I don't know it was like I..." She gasped holding her head and fell limp in the water. Steel rushed forward grabbing her hair and pulling her up.

"Steel she just collapsed...whats going on?"

"I think someone down there doesn't want us around." Steel said rubbing his own head.

"I felt it too, but I shielded myself before it got me. The girls don't know to do that. It was a low level EMP."

"Was it far enough away from TJ to take her out?" Max asked. Steel looked over the rocks and shook his head.

"I don't think so, but we had better go look and find out." He answered helping Max to put his daughters on his shoulders.

"Max!" Jim called out once they were in view again. "What happened?"

"I don't really know all she said was she had a feeling. She went and jumped into that fresh water source we have in the wooded area in the back and found something." Max called back to his dad laying the girls down on the ground next to the Jet.

"Their were barrels everywhere. Looks like Toxzon had a lab here for some time. I think he has been poisoning the water supply little by little over time. These barrels we found in the ocean...waste product from it. You wouldn't get a good enough sample to create an antidote from it in the first place. I think the real shabang is in that lab." Steel said rushing around his daughters checking their stats.

"Maybe a bit of TURBO might help?" Max offered. Steel shrugged his shoulders.

"Couldn't hurt." He attached to Max. He touched the girls shoulders and waited. Both of which opened their eyes and sat up fast.

"What happened?" Tek called out and turned to see Near.

"Well that was all the water I could have for the entire week." She said spitting some out.

"Gross..." Tek said brushing off her pants.

"Sorry..." Near scooted away from Tek and stayed sitting there looking at the sand.

"Hey um..." Tek started off and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Its nothing." Near said standing up and walking toward the woods again.

"No it isn't!" Tek called back. But Near kept going. "Dammit!" Tek kicked some sand and crossed her arms.

"You need to be a bit more watchful of what you say to her. She's very...kind."

"You don't know." Tek said and turned to Max. "What she is capable of if given the chance. She could tear this world apart."

This caught Max by surprise. He never expected something like that out of Tek, and he couldn't see Near destroying anything...not even a sand castle.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Reckless**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Cages  
**_

He was a genius, insane...but a genius. He watched from the many cameras in his fortress as his enemy jumped back into the water braving the world that nearly killed them before. Near was a little standoffish about going back into the water after nearly 'drowning before' but she attached to Max never the less. His scuba armor brightly shining in the afternoon sun. He wasn't sure about something, he hesitated for only a second before diving back into the water that he had been in a lot since he was a kid.

"Oh yes, come on in...the waters fine." Toxzon said watching over laced fingers. A grin written over every word. "Make it interesting for me Max Steel."

Max looked around the water for a way into the compound. He honestly wasn't sure if their was even a door to the lab in the water or if it was around the mountain somewhere. But there it was, on a balcony near them. A bright blue light could be seen with the words open on them. Max pushed it and sighed.

"Guess the front door approach would be best in this sort of situation." He said and watched as the door opened and he swam in. The door shut almost instantly afterward, and the water began to drain from the door.

"Be on your guard Max. We don't know whats in there."

"I know, its in and out. We just need a sample of this junk and we go back to Copper Canyon and save everyone." Max said He stopped seeing all the barrels lining the walls. "But which one is it?"

"Ack...whats that smell?" Tek exclaimed

"Good afternoon Max Steel and company. I must say you found this place faster then I had hoped. I'm not prepared for you just yet. Would you mind...leaving?" Toxzons voice echoed in the room.

"Not a chance Toxzon! I have a lot of sick people to save and your not helping. Give me the sample we need and I don't torch the place." Max changed into his heat mode to show some emphasis. Toxzon chuckled watching this.

"If you do...how do you plan to get out in time without being consumed as well. These toxins are highly flammable and will explode if heated up. You would melt along with your friends."

Max gasped quickly taking off that armor for fear of causing a chain reaction. He sighed looking down the center of the building. Their were floor after floor of barrels of this junk.

"What do we do Max?" Near asked concerned for them.

"I'm open to suggestions." Max said looking around the room for any ideas.

"Just get the sample and lets go." Tek growled looking this way and that down the hallway. She didn't like this place. It smelt really bad. It was making her sick.

"Oh did I mention the room is full of the airborne toxin of what was put into the water. Might want to keep that helmet on." Toxzon laughed.

"Tek reconnect!" Steel yelled.

"Why it doesn't hurt us. We're machines."

"I'm not sure what it would do to a machine. Its toxic, it could very well harm you even though you are able to heal yourself." Steel said. Max picked up a vial from a discarded trash can in the corner. He walked over to the sink washing it out.

"Alright which one is it Steel?"

"Let me scan." The scan only took a few seconds before Steel turned around and looked at Max.

"All these barrels are that toxin..."

"With this many barrels...he could infect the world." Near whispered in disbelief. "Max we can't let him have these barrels. We need to get rid of them." Near said

"Max the steel suits integrity is at 78% and dropping pretty fast. We need to get out of here soon." Steel said.

"Oh you think its going to be easy to get out now that your in? Thats hilarious." Toxzon came around the corner and glared at the armor clad hero.

"I can't let you keep these barrels Toxzon."

"Oh? what are you going to do? Flush them down the toilet?" He laughed.

"Oh har har." Steel grumbled.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Toxzon! Harming people like you do." Near said out loud.

"Oh? Why should I be ashamed of a society that created this." He pointed to his body. "Polluting the ocean little by little every day. I'm just...speeding up the process."

"Humans are thinking of better ways to do things every day. Wind power, hydroelectric, solar power. In a few years we won't even need coal, or Nuclear power." Tek yelled at Toxzon.

"You say human like you aren't one. Just what are you?" Toxzon stepped toward the young Ultralink ringing his hands in curiosity.

"She's an Ultralink...my Ultralink!" Steel got in Toxzons face.

"Your...Ultralink?"

"Yeah my daughters. Both of them." Toxzon looked at Steel for a moment in disbelief.

"Oh? How? Um...how did?" He shook his head for a second then realized they were all mechanical so they didn't need a mother. "You're changing the subject!" He yelled swinging his arm at Steel. Tek grabbed her father before running. As far as they knew they were stuck in this base until they found an alternate exit.

"Should I just go turbo cannon on the roof and get us out of here?"

"No the ecosystem outside on the island will be effected. As far as we know this place is pretty well sealed." Steel offered

"Look an exit sign!"

"Thank you Toxzon for marking your exits!" Max ran over and opened the door pulling Tek inside who still had Steel in her arms. They slammed the door and shoved a mop in the door to make sure Toxzon had a hard time opening it. When Max turned their was a long hallway. Their were doors on either side of the hallway. Probably with labs inside of them. Near popped off Maxes chest and looked around. She was very unsure of this place. It smelt like death. She swallowed hard peaking into the first room. Nothing but wall to wall cages. Each with an animal both alive and dead. Near backed up closing the door quickly.

"How can...?" She turned to look at Max.

"Their are good things and bad things in the world. A lot of the bad things are really bad like this, while their are so great things. Sometimes you have to take the good with the bad to keep looking forward." Max put his arm around her shoulder walking her down the hallway. Suddenly Steel jumped toward going into a lab and laughed almost evilly. He turned to look at Max.

"I have a plan..."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Reckless**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **The Plan...**_

Steel opened a few boxes in the store room cabinet and looked around picking up an entire box of beakers. He few them into another room and pulled a few other items closer to him.

"Uh...What are you doing?" Max asked just standing there wondering why his Ultralink was fluttering around crazily while his daughters watched afraid of the room.

"Creating a counter agent."

"Counter agent?" Near asked walking over looking over the chemicals Steel was mixing together.

"Max you remember the day we created Toxzon? I created an airborne antidote? I'm going to do the same thing." Steel said looking at Tek.

"This is where you come in. If you'll let me that is." Steel said. Tek looked at him for a second and stepped forward.

"What did you have in mind, and I'll tell you afterwards." Tek crossed her arms looking over the readouts Steel was making.

"I need a machine that can distribute this into the clouds. I'm not only going to ruin Toxzons day here but I'm going to make sure this antidote gets into the air over Copper Canyon."

"Its a long shot Steel. What if the wind isn't blowing in the right direction?" Max said.

"Because of the storm about to hit." Steel said looking at Near.

"Why are you looking at me."

"We need stealth mode, because we're going to need this to get into every barrel in Toxzons building." Steel put a liquid into a machine that popped out a purple glowing pill.

"We're going to need a lot of those pills." Tek said

"Will our armor take it Steel?" Max asked. Steel looked up at Max.

"I don't think we have the luxury of worry Max. Tens of thousands of people need to be healed and millions upon billions of people could be infected if we don't." Thats not what Max wanted to hear. He sighed and looked around at Near and Tek who looked concerned for the young man.

"We'll do what we can Max to make this go faster. But we can't let this be. We must stop it." Near said looking around and then stopped thinking about something.

"Why isn't Toxzon beating down the door?" She asked peaking out the door seeing no one. This puzzled her greatly. She closed the door back and pushed a desk in front of it to make sure Toxzon didn't get in. She looked around at her father who was shoveling the pink pills into bags. Tek was poring more of the liquid into the other side.

"Will we have enough?" Tek asked.

"I hope so." Steel said handing a bag to Max.

"All aboard." Max said Steel disappeared into his chest. Each one in Stealth mode. Nothing but black and bright blue walking along the corridor. Max opened the door and peaked out to see no one there. Each one going down their own floor dropping the pill into the barrels and went onto the next.

"Why do I feel like an Easter bunny?" Tek grumbled over the link.

"They're purple pills and we're hiding them...we're Easter bunnys." Near giggled. Tek rolled her eyes and looked around feeling like she was being watched.

"I don't feel...right."

"The chemical getting to you?" Near asked.

"No I mean...someones watching me." Tek said checking how many more pills she had in her bag and looked up seeing movement. "Not good..." Tek narrowed her eyes in the dark and hid in the shadows hoping whatever it was would go away. Perhaps it was a dog or something.

"Suit integrity down to 49 percent." Steels voice echoed in her head.

"Guys...I think...we're being hunted."

"Oh Max!" Toxzons voice echoed within the whole complex. "You remember when I said I wasn't ready for you before. I think i am now. I've released my pets. So watch yourself." The high pitched laughed echoed in the halls.

"Where are you?" Maxes voice echoed in their heads.

"12th floor." Tek said shivering. She hated dogs. They never liked her at all. She was more of a cat person. She gasped seeing another shadow coming toward her. "Guys..." She gasped backing into the wall. She didn't know what to do from there. She just slid down the wall hugging her knees. She wasn't a battle bot like the others. She was just able to create things. Helping to put pills in those barrels didn't seem so hard a minute ago.

She heard a growl not to far away. She was so scared now she could feel herself jump up and run from her hiding spot without thinking. She didn't want to be in that spot anymore she had to leave. So much for stealth mode. She kept running, she looked back to see three different dogs running at her. Those dogs looked like they had been genetically modified and ugly. Drools dripped from their fangs and their eyes were glowing green.

"Help!" She screamed. A word she never thought she would say. She tripped over her own foot as she looked back. It hurt when she slammed against the hard, cold floor. she wasn't sure what she was going to do now. One ran forward grabbing her leg and shook its head. The pain in her scream could be heard throughout the compound.

"Oh looks like one of you just found my pets." Toxzon laughed


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Notes: Alright thats it. If you want to see another story with these characters in it please review.**_

* * *

 _ **Reckless**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Here Doggy...**_

Tek gasped trying to pull her leg from the dog. Its maw was seeping green goop and drool just made it run faster onto her leg. It burned as it touched her skin. She could feel her leg popped out of its socket. Another dog appeared right next to snapping at her hand. She pulled away screaming once again. The third one went sailing over her head connecting with the floor with a sickening splat. Tek felt the dog on her leg being ripped from it, and thrown over the edge. It landed right in the refuse at the bottom. The last one attacked Max as he finished with the second dog. He latched onto the Steel armor and tried to bite through it.

"Bad dog!" Steel yelled firing a blast at it making it yelp. It ran off toward a hiding spot across the room.

"I finished up on this level. Lets get out of here now. Hopefully Teks machine will work and it'll distribute this into the atmosphere." Near said and gasped seeing her sisters leg. That dogs slobber and the goop was melting the skin a bit. The bright blue blood gushed out in volumes.

"We need to get her to some fresh water fast or it'll eat away at her whole foot." Steel called out to Max who picked up Tek.

"Sorry I know you don't like being carried but I'm going to have to." Max said motioning for both Steel, and Near to connect. He ran for the door skidding passed a sputtering Toxzon who was in rather disbelief that they didn't want to confront him or even pick a fight.

"Get back here and fight me!" He yelled and threw a remote at them.

"If thats how you want to play it...we'll do this my way." He walked back into the control room and pushed a large red button that was supposed to spill the contents of the barrels into the water, but instead it opened the buildings vents, and the contents began to quickly evaporate. Toxzon tried to override the command but couldn't having made sure no one could turn it off at all. He sat there watching his hard work go out the vents and into the atmosphere. He yelled in complete fury and started to destroy the office.

* * *

Tek had been picked up by Max a little rougher then she would have liked, but it was how they intended to get out then so be it. He finally stood in the airlock asking for scuba mode. He looked out over the window as the room filled with water.

"You okay?" Max asked Tek. Tek looked up at Max and shrugged her shoulders.

"I hate dogs." She said sighing looking at her leg. It was in ribbons. She couldn't heal it until it was washed off or the chemical would get into her. She didn't need that. She didn't want to turn out like Toxzon or worse...Mortem.

"Hang onto me alright?" Max told her holding her firmly to his chest plate. She just put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes it was all she could do. She felt spent.

Back on land Max could see that Teks leg had been washed clean of the goop and was beginning to heal itself. However...Tek had fallen asleep on the way up. Steel and Near popped clear of Max and looked at her.

"Aww she's letting you hold her while she naps. Thats really...unusual." Near said smiling.

"Well it has been a very stressful two days. I kind of expected her to crash like that." Steel said hovering back toward the beach. When they arrived they noticed the pillar of purplish blue going into the atmosphere.

Jim gasped seeing it and the kids. His eyes fell on Tek whose leg was still in bad shape.

"What happened?"

"Oh don't worry she's fine, just tired. Thats the antidote Steel mixed together. Hopefully with a little time things will be alright." Max said sitting down with Tek still in his arms in TJ. Near next to him and Steel sitting on her shoulder.

An hour into the flight Jefferson looked behind him to tell everyone they were back. He could see all of them sleeping on the seat. Jim fast asleep against the wall, Near with her legs propped up on the side with her head on Jims shoulder. Jims arm around her to help steady her. Max had fallin asleep much like he did sitting down. But his head was propped back against the head rest his mouth hanging open snoring softly. Tek still in his arms and Steel cradled in Teks arms.

"It would be a shame to wake them now." Jefferson said sighing. Jefferson climbed down out of TJ and looked at Forge.

"Might wanna just let them sleep. They earned it." Forge said to Molly who just smiled and shrugged.


End file.
